bendyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja:Joey Drew/@comment-29856581-20181028213739/@comment-35651369-20181101215106
(pisze wyczerpującą odpowiedź i czuje dumę. klika przycisk "Wyśli komentarz". internet wykopuje wszytko na syberie. wraca. widzi, że wszystko się usunęło. w akcie buntu posyła monitorowi mordercze spojrzenie i wylogowuje się. monitor jakimś cudem przeżywa. następnego dnia pisze to w edytorze tekstu a potem kopiuj wklej) Joey: Ma wierna załogo! Stoimy u wrót porażki. Lecz nie trwóżcie się, bo póki ja, wasz kapitan, stoję przy sterze, nie zabłądzicie na bezkresach oceanu! Shawn: Ludzie, czemu on na łbie ma czapkę rodem z Piratów z Karaibów? Wygląda jak jakiś... Joey: Ty Schawn, przynieś jakieś pluszaki Bendy`ego. Tylko pamiętaj o równych kreskach! Shawn: Ta, jasne. -_- Joey: Cieszę się, że przystępujesz do pracy z takim entuzjazmem. Lacie: W czym nam mają niby pomóc pluszaki...? Joey: Nie gadaj tylko rób! Przynieś tu statuę Bendy`ego! Lacie: … Lacie: Już lecę. Joey: A ty Grant, po prostu wykombinuj jakieś świeczki i pozapalaj je wokół tego dzieła sztuki. Grant: O-o-oczywiście, sze-szefie. Joey: No! I to ja lubię! Wszyscy pracują, a nas nimi czuwa jak zawsze czujny kapitan... Tom: Szefie, już załatwione. Joey: Ale co? Tom: No, to co kazał szef. Joey: ... Jack: Poszliśmy do tego korytarza, przez który ten Henry zdrajca będzie przechodził w Rozdziale 5. Tom: I zaiwaniliśmy podłogę. Jack: A potem zrobiliśmy z niej trumny i do jednej z nich wsadziliśmy zwłoki tego policjanta... czy też to, co z nich zostało... Właściwie, to nawet nie byłem pewny, czy to był on... Tom: ALE TYLKO PRZEZ CHWILĘ! Potem w końcu uświadomił sobie, że to rzeczywiście on. Wszystko już załatwione. Jack: Właściwie, to... Ał! Tom ty chodząca wścieklizno! Tom: Do usług. Czy jeszcze jakieś pytania? Joey: Tak. Chciałbym wiedzieć, gdzie to zakopaliście. Tom i Jack: . . . Tom: Na razie jest w piwnicy, ale... Joey: ZWARIOWALIŚCIE? Chcecie, żeby policja to znalazła? A ja myślałem, że tylko Norman stracił głowę... właśnie, gdzie on jest? Tom: Gdzieś polazł. Wally też. Joey: Cóż. Najwyraźniej cała nadzieja w Sammy`m. (ileś tam lat później) Henry: Ło ludziu, mój łeb... zaraz, czemu tu są jakieś trumny i dziwna gwiazda na podłodze? (ileś tam lat wcześniej) Sammy: Wbijaj, Bendy wbijaj, Wszystkich pozabijaj, Bo wbili granatowi, Goście niehonorowi, Jeśli cię nie zobaczymy, To marnie skończymy, No weź się pośpiesz wreszcie, Bo nie chcę być w areszcie, Co tak długo ci się schodzi? Skoro wbić tu ci nie szkodzi, Trochę poimprezujesz, Policjantów usuniesz, Ręce powyrywasz, Głowy poobrywasz, Coś tam zmiażdżysz, coś udusisz, Tylko pospieszyć się musisz! Bardzo cię prosimy, Rusz w końcu kończyny... Tom: Ile już się tak wydziera? Lacie: Ponad godzinę. Grant: Nie. Dopiero pięćdziesiąt sześć minut. Jack: Jak myślicie, czy to w ogóle zadziała? Lacie: Cóż, w każdym razie, Joey tak uważa... Shawn: I dlatego stoimy tu z świeczkami na głowach. Joey: Shawn, weź się przesuń dwa milimetry w prawo! Shawn: Już! Joey: Powiedziałem dwa, nie trzy! Jak dalej będziecie tak współpracować, to... (huk, trzask, krzyki jakiś ludziuf i odgłosy wystrzałów) Wszyscy: . . . Wally: No elo. Joey: Co ty tu robisz? Tom: Skąd masz broń? Lacie: To ty strzelałeś? Grant: Czy to prawda, że zjadłeś całe ciasto czekoladowe bez popijania? Lacie: … Grant: No co, musiałem spytać. Shawn: Nie, że coś, ale zaraz będzie tu policja. Wally: Nie. Joey: CO? Wally: Poszedłem do tych co byli na zewnątrz i powiedziałem, że ich kolegę porwali kosmici. Sammy: I co oni na to? Wally: Stwierdzili, że brzmi sensownie. Tom: A broń? Wally: Z Bendy Landu se wziąłem lol Tom: I strzelałeś w przypadkowe miejsca piłkami? Wally: Tak lol Tom: lol Wally: lol Jack: Zaraz. A co z tymi policjantami, którzy byli wewnątrz? Wally: … Joey: WY BAŁWANY JEDNE ONI MOGĄ BYĆ TERAZ PRZY TRUMNACH LUB W MASZYNOWNI!!! Tom, zasuwaj do piwnicy. A ty Jack do maszynowni. Nogi wam powyrywam. Ręce wam powyrywam. Wszystkim po kolei. Wymienię wam głowy na projektory i wsadzę was do karuzeli. Nie wierzę, że to zrobiliście. Ślepoty jedne, jak mogliście nie zauważyć... (wbija z buta Norman) Grant: Cześć Norman Norman: (pokazuje jakąś dziwną pantomimę) Joey: Nie kop drzwi idioto, bo wsadzę ci tą klamkę w łeb. Wally: Nie widziałeś może gdzieś po drodze jakiś policjantów? Norman: (domyśl się) Joey: Ech... a mogłem ci uciąć ręce zamiast głowy... Sammy: Dobra, teraz musimy znaleźć granatowych. Grant, weź może razem z Lacie przeszukaj... Lacie: Dziunia nie jesteś moim szefem. Sammy: da łat Lacie: Mój szef siedzi w tej karuzeli, do której wsadziłeś go razem z Joey`m, bo uznaliście, że za dużo stoi. Joey: … Grant: Właściwie, to biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że nikt z nas nie jest z Działu Muzyki, to Sammy jest niczyim przełożonym. Shawn: No właśnie. Wally: Właśnie. Sammy: DOBRA, PO PROSTU ZNAJDŹMY ICH ZANIM... Tom: Za późno. Shawn: Ha! Wiedziałem...! Tom: Wszyscy są już w trumnach. Shawn: Co. Tom: No normalnie, wbijam do środka, a tam w trumnach policjanci. Wally: No NORMAlNie XD Sammy: Co za suhar. Joey: Gratulacje Norman, czasem potrafisz użyć tego pustego łba. Norman: (nadal pokazuje dziwne znaki) Joey: Cóż, jak widać, niestety tylko czasami. Tom: (pokazuje lajka) Norman: (w końcu się ogarnia) Shawn: Ale wychodzi na to, że cały ten rytuał był niepotrzebny. Grant: Zmarnowaliśmy czas... c z a s t o p i e n i ą d z Lacie: W sumie to i tak bez znaczenia, bo w końcu nic się nie... (w tle słychać ryk Bendy`ego)